Letters from the Past: Part II
by Me Myself and I1
Summary: Letter from Logan-Set during American Revolution


Letters from the Past: Part II  
  
By: Me, Myself and I  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men no matter how many times I tell myself that I do.  
  
Authors notes: I would absolutely love any critiques! Spelling errors, any parts that seemed confusing, anything! I am going to submit this into a writing contest so anything that you think needs to be changed please tell me! But please if you feel the need to tell me that this was not good please write more than, "This sucked, you stink at writing." Comments like that will not help me further my writing! Thank you so much for reading!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
November 3, 1778  
  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
  
Dear Hank,  
  
How are you doing my dear friend, Hank? I thought of you and your darling wife  
  
Jubilee as Aurora and I were dancing to "Rondo alla Turca" and remembering the last  
  
time we were all together. I have been so busy tending to my blacksmith duties that I  
  
think I shall have to take on an apprentice to keep up with the demands. It breaks my  
  
heart that my dear sister Marie and that Mongrel husband of hers, Henry, are no longer  
  
loyal to our great king. The last time I saw her was at the house raising of the Jacob's.  
  
That mongrel has changed her in so many ways that she is almost unrecognizable. For  
  
instance, she is now a Puritan while I am a Baptist like she once was. Father, God rest  
  
his soul, would turn over in his grave at the though of her marrying someone who would  
  
rebel against the crown - a pitiful mongrel patriot. Later that same night, another patriot  
  
mongrel, Paul Revere, came through warning the town announcing that the British were  
  
coming. You know, Hank, my friend, I almost wish the town was not warned. There  
  
would not have been so much bloodshed if the patriots had not resisted like they did.  
  
I find that my patriot neighbors are treating me worse and worse. They posses a  
  
great rage that they have been taking out on the loyalists. I keep remembering that night  
  
in 1774 when the governor was killed; how those beasts tarred and feathered him, how  
  
they beat, whipped, and eventually hung him. I remember the night they tortured him  
  
trying to get him to curse the crown and all under it. Imagine if they could to those things  
  
to him, what they could do to the remaining loyalists. Patrick Henry, another mongrel  
  
gave a speech against British rule and about the rebellion. When he closed saying "Give  
  
me liberty or give me death", I suddenly realized what danger Marie was in. I pray that  
  
she may not die fighting along side the mongrels.  
  
I believe that monarchy should continue to reign, because God ordained it. He  
  
sets up kings in their positions so they should remain there till He removes them, not by a  
  
load of mongrels. The King has not done anything so horrible to these people, yet they  
  
act like he slapped them. King George III against democracy, who shall win? I fear the  
  
democracy shall win and in the process, innocent loyalist's lives will be lost. But most of  
  
all, I fear that the patriots shall win the war and that my son, Bobby, who has joined the  
  
fight shall parish. Hank, please pray for his safety. Pray for us all in this time of need.  
  
Today, I told Aurora that I wanted to so something to help England. I told her I  
  
was considering joining the British army to fight against the rebellion. Immediately she  
  
begged me not to and got a promise out of me that I would help the army by being their  
  
blacksmith instead of fighting. Sometimes I do not know how she does that, make me  
  
change my mind to what she wants me to do. Women! Afterwards, we talked about  
  
which was this war seemed to be going. If, it turns out that the mongrel patriots do win,  
  
we shall escape north, up to Canada. I have often hoped that living here would be  
  
peaceful and not a constant struggle. But now I fear that the patriots shall will, leaving  
  
my family and many other loyalists families in danger. Keep safe, my dear friend!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Logan Wolverine 


End file.
